Sampai Maut Memisahkan Kita
by Ryucena L Sapphire
Summary: Saat pertama kali terbangun dari tidur panjangnya, hal lain yang bisa ia ingat selain namanya sendiri adalah siluet samar gadis berambut pink—Sakura. Seiring berjalannya waktu di Asrama Dewa-Dewi, ia mulai merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan gadis itu, Hyuuga Hinata./NaruHina demigod version/HinaNaruSaku/Warning insinde/No flame, please.


"Sakura ..."

Mata yang semula terpejam itu terbuka, menampakkan bola mata bak birunya lautan. Sang pemuda menarik diri perlahan. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing, seolah telah tidur berbulan-bulan. Hal pertama yang ditangkap sang pemuda adalah sepasang bola mata lavender yang menatapnya penuh keheranan.

"Di ... mana aku?"

"Kau ..." Mendadak perkataan gadis itu berhenti, "Masih hidup?"

Sang pemuda menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan bingung. "Tentu saja."

"Puji syukur pada dewa-dewi!" seru sang gadis. "Kau sudah pingsan selama hampir sebulan! Kami pikir kau sudah mati."

"Sebulan?! Tapi, rasanya seperti beberapa jam saja!"

"Sudahlah, yang penting kau sudah sadar," kata sang gadis, "oh ya. Ngomong-ngomong namamu ... siapa?"

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Kau?"

"Hyuuga Hinata. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Naruto."

Tangan keduanya bersalaman. Mereka tersenyum ramah. Bola mata safir dan lavender itu bertemu, menatap lawan bicaranya dengan tatapan lembut. Setelah hampir setengah detik, keduanya menarik tangan masing-masing berbarengan.

"Ah, ya, senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Hinata."

Namun mereka tak tahu, pertemuan itulah yang menjadi dasar kesalahan terbesar mereka.

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Sapphire**

**Inspired by THO Book #2: The Son of Neptune**

**Warning: AU, OOC (I need for it), NaruHina Greek and Roman mythology version, dll**

**HinaNaruSaku**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading^^**

* * *

Chapter I

—Uzumaki Naruto—

Uzumaki Naruto memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pening. Sedari tadi, di kepalanya muncul beberapa siluet kejadian, tapi yang paling banyak adalah sosok samar-samar gadis berambut _pink_. Aneh sekali jika ia kehilangan ingatan, tetapi mampu mengingat nama aslinya. Namun, ia sama sekali tak mengingat apapun tentang hidupnya, kecuali namanya dan gadis bernama Sakura.

Saat ini, ia berada di sebuah kamar dengan aksen Yunani yang kental. Sepanjang mata memandang, ia dapat melihat padang rumput segar yang membentang. Anehnya, tempat ini justru terlihat kuno. Tak ada barang-barang modern satupun—baik itu telepon, laptop, atau internet. Yang ada justru Pedang, perisai kuno berbentuk lingkaran, panah, serta beberapa peralatan lain yang biasa digunakan untuk berperang.

Tadi siang, sebelum jam makan, Hyuuga Hinata mengantarnya menemui seorang wanita yang kata Hinata merupakan pengurus tempat ini. Tsunade Senju, wanita yang (kata Hinata) berumur setengah abad namun masih cantik seperti gadis belia berumur 16 tahun. Dan Hinata bilang ... apa tadi katanya? Oh, ya, nama tempat ini. Asrama dewa-dewi, begitulah Hinata menyebutnya. Tempat ini memang seperti sekolah asrama pada umumnya. Hinata juga bilang kalau tempat ini adalah tempat khusus untuk anak yang memiliki darah campuran dewa dan manusia.

Saat pertama kali mendengarnya dari Hinata, yang terlintas di benak Naruto adalah: _gila!_

"Terserah kalau kau tidak mau percaya," kata Hinata waktu itu, "tapi aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Bahkan, tempat ini tidak akan ditemukan dalam peta manapun."

"Ayolah," ujar Naruto, "tempat yang seperti itu tidak ada. Itu semua hanyalah mitologi. Dan ... kalaupun yang kaukatakan itu benar, memangnya aku anak dari dewa siapa?"

"Itulah yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." balas Hinata.

"Aku amnesia." kata Naruto. "Aku tak ingat apapun. Kecuali ... yah, siluet seorang gadis bernama Sakura. Aku yakin, gadis itu pasti pacarku."

"Kau akan segera mendapatkan ingatanmu kembali. Juga Sakura." Entah perasaan Naruto saja atau bukan, Hinata mengucapkan nama Sakura dengan rasa tidak suka. "Dan soal kau anak dari dewa siapa, aku juga tak tahu pasti. Kau memiliki aura yang kuat—sangat kuat bahkan aku yakin sampai membuat monster tertarik padamu. Kau pastilah anak dari tiga dewa besar."

"Tiga dewa besar?" tanya Naruto sembari memiringkan kepalanya—bingung.

"Ya. Zeus, Poseidon, Hades."

"Aku masih tidak mengerti."

"Ayo ikut aku!" ajak Hinata, "Akan kutunjukkan siapa tiga dewa besar itu. Ayo!"

Naruto tak bisa berkutik saat lengan mungil Hinata menarik lengannya. Sebuah perasaan masuk ke uluh hatinya. Ia merasa sangat nyaman—entah karena apa. Kalau boleh jujur, rasa nyaman dan hangat yang mengalir ke hatinya sama seperti ketika ia mengingat Sakuta.

Hinata berhenti di sebuah tempat besar bergaya Yunani Kuno. Sebuah tulisan dalam bahasa Yunani kuno terlihat di atas bangunan itu. Naruto yakin, ia tak mengerti apa artinya. Namun, ia tersentak saat menyadari ia bisa membacanya.

"Tulisan itu ... Ini ... perpustakaan?"

"Yap!" sahut Hinata setelah selesai membuka pintu besar dengan ukiran Yunani setinggi sembilan meter.

"Tapi ... bagaimana bisa?" tanya Naruto. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Hinata.

"Sudah kukatakan Naruto. Kau anak setengah-dewa, sama sepertiku._ Demigod_ memiliki kecenderungan untuk bisa memahami bahasa latin dengan mudah," Jawab Hinata. "Kalau kau mau tahu lebih lanjut, jawabannya ada di sini."

Hinata membuka pintu perpustakaan lebih lebar hingga Naruto dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang ada di dalamnya. Naruto terperanggah. Perpustakaan ini jauh lebih luas dari yang ia bayangkan. Selain ada sebuah rak besar nan panjang dengan ribuan buku, ada juga patung dewa-dewi yang berada di setiap sudut. Juga meja panjang dan kursi yang mendominasi. Bentuk perpustakaan sendiri seperti planetarium, dan terpusat pada pintu masuk. Saat Naruto melangkah lebih dalam, ia merasakan kalau patung dewa-dewi menatapnya penuh kelembutan. Seolah mengucapkan: _selamat datang._

"Dua belas dewa-dewi Olympus," gumam Naruto tanpa sadar.

"Ya," ujar Hinata, berdiri di samping Naruto. "Seperti yang sudah kukatakan tadi, ada tiga dewa besar dalam Yunani. Yang pertama Zeus sang Dewa Petir," jari Hinata menunjuk pada sebuah patung dengan petir di tangannya, "Dia adalah Dewa terbesar dalam Yunani. Ia juga yang menggulingkan Kronos dari singgasananya. Lalu Poseidon—Dewa Laut," jari Hinata kini terarah pada patung dengan trisula, "dan yang terakhir Hades." Kini Hinata menunjuk pada sebuah patung denga dua mahluk seperti anjing di belakangnya. Patung itu tampak menyeramkan, sekaligus menarik. "Ia Dewa Alam Bawah."

"Pluto ..." gumam Naruto pelan.

"Eh, apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Plu—"mendadak Naruto terhenti. Ia tak ingat apa yang ingin dikatakannya. "Um ... sudahlah. Bisa kau jelaskan dewa-dewi lainnya?"

"Tentu saja. Yang itu—"

Sebuah suara menyentakkan Naruto kembali ke dunia nyata. Berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis itu tersenyum sekilas sebelum berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kenapa nggak ketuk pintu dulu?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku sudah mengetuknya dua puluh kali. Tapi kau sama sekali tidak menyahut. Jadi yah ... aku masuk saja. Kupikir kau pingsan atau semacamnya," kata Hinata. Ia lantas tersenyum jahil sembari melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Nggak tahunya lagi memikirkan gadis bernama Sakura." Entah perasaan Naruto atau bukan, Hinata menyebut nama Sakura dengan penekanan _lain_. "Maaf ya?"

"Nggak apa-apa," jawab Naruto simpel, diiringi senyuman lima jarinya.

Saat itu, Naruto berani bertaruh ia melihat Hinata merona.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, ada apa?"

"Sudah jam makan malam," jawab Hinata. "Ayo ganti bajumu dan ikut aku ke ruang makan. Kudengar jamuan malam ini spesial."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruang makan lebih besar dari yang Naruto bayangkan. Meja panjang tersusun dan menghadap ke jendela besar, ke pemandangan rumput yang terhampar. Di setiap sudut meja, terdapat patung Dewa-Dewi dari kepala sampai pinggang yang kata Hinata merupakan patung Dewa-Dewi Olympus. Pembagian meja ini tidak rata; di satu sisi, ada meja yang dipenuhi oleh _demigod_, di meja lain, hanya ada seorang _demigod_, bahkan di sudut lain ada meja yang kosong dan kelihatan berdebu.

"Kenapa pembagian mejanya nggak rata?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn? Maksudnya?" Hinata bertanya balik.

"Maksudku ..." lagi-lagi, Naruto tidak ingat apa yang ingin ia katakan. "Aku tidak ingat. Sepertinya ... sebelum aku hilang ingatan aku pernah makan malam seperti ini. Semuanya terlihat seperti ... _deja vu_."

"Aku mengerti," ujar Hinata sambil meletakkan sebelah tangannya di bahu Naruto. "Kau akan mendapatkan ingatanmu kembali. Pasti." Dan ia pun tersenyum lembut.

Hati Naruto mendadak hangat. Ia balas tersenyum pada Hinata. "Terima kasih," katanya singkat.

"Ayo ikut aku. Akan kutunjukkan meja kita."

Hinata membawa Naruto ke meja yang paling banyak _demigod_. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di dekat tembok, dan Naruto duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa di meja ini nggak ada patung?"

Semua _demigod_ menoleh padanya.

"O-oke deh," kata Naruto canggung, "Cuma nanya kok!"

"Meja ini adalah meja bagi _demigod_ yang belum diakui ayah atau ibu mereka." jawab Hinata.

"Dan kau ... termasuk salah satunya?" tanya Naruto, kali ini dengan intonasi rendah.

"Begitulah," Hinata mengangkat bahu cuek, namun ada nada kesedihan dalam suaranya. Dan entah karena apa, Naruto juga dapat merasakan kesedihan Hinata.

"Perhatian semuanya!" Suara seorang wanita menginterupsi semua _demigod_. Berdiri di depan jendela adalah seorang wanita cantik berbadan montok dengan balutan jubah hijau. Ada tulisan Yunani Kuno di jubahnya, yang sekali lagi dapat Naruto pahami. Arti dari tulisan itu adalah: _Kepala Asrama_.

Hening seketika. Menurut Hinata, Tsunade adalah orang yang paling ditakutkan di Asrama ini. Ia putri dari Ares, sang Dewa Perang. Ia orang yang tegas dan berwibawa (meskipun Naruto sendiri tak yakin karena Hinata mengucapkannya dengan ragu), dan tak segan memberikan hukuman bagi _demigod_ yang melanggar peraturan. Itulah alasan kenapa Tsunade terpilih menjadi Kepala Asrama.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Tsunade selesai berpidato. Pidatonya sangat panjang, tapi menurut Naruto, semuanya tak penting. Isinya paling hanya beberapa latihan dan simulasi bertarung.

"Sepertinya malam ini akan seru," ujar salah seorang _demigod_ yang duduk di seberang Hinata. Naruto menoleh, mendapati seorang pemuda dengan rambut cokelat jabrik dan hiasan berupa tato segitiga terbalik di pipinya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto sembari memiringkan kepalanya—heran.

"Kau tidak dengar sobat? Tadi Nona Tsunade berkata bahwa malam ini akan diadakan simulasi bertarung. Itu sangat menyenangkan, kautahu?"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja," timpal pemuda satunya: seorang pria dengan kacamata hitam seperti tukang pijit, "Kiba, kau lupa kalau dia 'anak baru'."

"Ah, iya juga, bagaimana aku bisa lupa," Kiba menepuk dahinya. "Nah, siapa namamu anak baru?"

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." jawab Naruto. "Kau?"

"Kiba, dan ini Shino," jawab Kiba memperkenalkan Shino pada Naruto.

"Aku dan Shino berasal dari New Oerlans. Kau berasal dari mana?"

"Um ... itu ... aku ..." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan bingung. Untunglah, Hinata segera menimpali.

"Naruto kehilangan ingatan," ujarnya, "Yang dia ingat hanya namanya dan gadis bernama Sakura."

"Wah, wah, sepertinya gadis bernama Sakura itu pacarmu," komentar Kiba sambil nyengir.

Wajah Naruto memerah. Samar-samar ia melihat siluet seorang gadis berambut merah muda tengah tersenyum padanya.

Kiba berdiri sedikit dan menepuk pundak Naruto. "Sudahlah kawan. Tak usah mau-malu begitu."

Naruto tersenyum. "Ah, ya, terima kasih."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uzumaki Naruto bersenandung pelan melewati padang rumput yang terhampar. Sebuah pedang yang berada di tangan kirinya ia ayun-ayunkan sesuai dengan langkah kakinya. Bangunan utama Asrama Dewa-Dewi berjarak kurang-lebih empat ratus meter dari tempatnya.

Setelah sampai di kamarnya (tentu saja Naruto harus bertanya pada _demigod_ lain untuk mengetahuinya) ia langsung membaringkan diri di tempat tidur susun. Ranjangnya berada di paling atas dan menghadap jendela. Dalam keheningan malam, Naruto bisa melihat langit malam bertabur bintang dan sinar bulan purnama yang menyinari padang rumput.

"To ... Naruto?"

Sebuah suara lembut menyapanya. Suara ini ... sangat familier. Lembut, dan penuh penekanan dalam setiap kata-katanya. Mendadak, terbayang wajah Sakura, dengan rambut _pink _yang dikuncir dan mata hijaunya yang lembut menatap Naruto. Bukan hanya wajahnya, namun juga ketika Sakura menciumnya dengan lembut dan penuh rasa cinta.

"Naruto!"

Suara itu memanggil lagi. Lebih aneh lagi, suara itu sangat nyata dan seolah-olah _berada tepat di sampingnya_. Naruto menggeleng kuat-kuat. Pasti ia hanya berhalusinasi.

Namun, ia menoleh ke sumber suara, dan hampir saja terjungkal dari kasurnya. Di sana, tepat di sampingnya terlihat wajah Sakura dalam sebuah layar pelangi seukuran layar _i-Pad_. Tak banyak yang berubah dari Sakura, hanya rambut yang dipotong pendek dan dikuncir ke belakang.

Naruto menyentuh layar itu, namun jarinya justru menembus, seolah layar itu tak pernah ada.

"Sakura, apa kau ... nyata?" tanya Naruto.

Bukannya menjawab, Sakura justru berteriak kegirangan. "Terima kasih dewa-dewi!" serunya. "Akhirnya kami menemukanmu. Astaga Naruto! Kami sudah mencarimu selama lebih dari tiga bulan. Dan kami pikir kau sudah mati!"

"Jahat sekali kau berpikiran begitu," ujar Naruto pura-pura merasa sedih.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto. Aku sangat putus asa. Kau menghilang tanpa kabar, dan kami sudah mencarimu ke mana-mana tapi tetap tak menemukanmu," suara Sakura terdengar pecah. Demi Dewa-Dewi, sungguh Naruto tak ingin membuat gadis yang dicintainya sedih.

"Sudahlah, yang penting sekarang aku masih hidup."

"Ya," sahut Sakura, "ngomong-ngomong kau ada di mana? Kami akan segera menemuimu kalau kau mengatakan lokasimu."

"Aku ada di—" mendadak Naruto terhenti. Benar juga, Hinata tidak mengatakan lokasi asli Asrama Dewa-Dewi. Salahnya juga tidak bertanya. Ah sial! "Aku tidak tahu di mana lokasi aslinya. Tapi ... nama tempat ini adalah Asrama Dewa-Dewi."

Sakura mengangkat alisnya dengan bingung, "Asrama Dewa-Dewi? Yang benar saja!"

"Aku juga heran," kata Naruto, "tapi orang-orang di sini menyebutnya begitu."

"Baiklah," Sakura mengalah, "kami akan segera tiba, Naruto. Aku mencintaimu."

Hati Naruto menghangat tiba-tiba. Seulas senyum menghiasi wajahnya. "Aku juga mencin—"

Sebuah tebasan pedang memutus ucapan Naruto. Layar yang menampilkan wajah Sakura hilanng, berpendar menjadi kabut pelangi lalu menguap di udara. Senyum langsung hilang dari paras manisnya, digantikan oleh wajah horror. Ia memandang geram pada seorang _demigod_ yang menebas layar pelangi. Belum sempat ia bereaksi, tiba-tiba sebuah sebuah pedang menempel di lehernya, siap menggoroknya kalau ia bergerak sedikit saja.

"Uzumaki Naruto," seorang pemuda berambut cokelat susu panjang dengan mata lavender memandang tajam padanya. Di kening pemuda itu, ada sebuah simbol yang menyerupai kincir angin dengan garis melintang di kanan-kiri. "Ikut aku kalau kau tak ingin kepalamu putus."

Neji Miiko—nama sang pemuda—membawa Naruto ke ruang Tsunade bersama beberapa _demigod_ lain yang mengawalnya. Naruto mendecih dan mengumpat dalam bahasa yang tidak dipahami oleh Neji ataupun _demigod_ lain. Bukan, bukannya Naruto marah karena ketahuan oleh pemuda yang merupakan kakak dari Shion Miiko itu dan berakhir digiring seperti teroris. Bukan, sama sekali bukan. Tapi, ia marah karena berani-beraninya teman dari Neji itu—Sasuke Uchiha kalau tak salah—menebas layar pelangi dan memutuskan sambungannya dengan Sakura. Padahal, hanya Sakura yang mampu ia ingat dari masa lalunya. Hanya _dia_ yang bisa mengembalikan memorinya. Dan jika saja ia bisa berbicara lebih banyak, ia yakin Sakura bisa datang ke tempat ini secepatnya, dan membawanya pergi ke tempat _seharusnya_ ia berada.

Saat pintu ruang kepala asrama dibuka, Naruto bisa merasakan cengraman di lengannya semakin kuat. Ia meronta, dan ketika berhasil melepaskan diri, Naruto segera menjauh dari _demigod_ yang tadi mencengkram tangannya. Ia membusungkan dada, dan berjalan ke ruang kepala asrama dengan langkah seolah ia adalah pahlawan.

"Lepaskan," kata Naruto, "aku bisa jalan sendiri."

Begitu masuk, Tsunade Senju telah menyambut mereka. Ia duduk di balik meja kerja, dengan latar jendela. Tampaknya, seluruh pemandangan dapat terlihat dari sini.

"Uzumaki Naruto," suara penuh wibawa Tsunade memanggil. "Jelaskan padaku apa yang sudah kau perbuat."

Naruto menghela napas. "Aku juga tidak tahu pasti," kata Naruto, "tapi begitu aku menoleh ke sisi ranjang—posisiku memang menghadap jendela—aku mendapati sebuah layar pelangi seukuran_ i-Pad _yang menampilkan wajah kekasihku. Lalu kami berbincang."

"Gadis di layar itu menanyakan lokasi tempat ini. Aku yakin, si pirang ini dan gadisnya pasti mata-mata musuh." ujar Neji. "Atau dia dan si Sakura adalah monster yang dikirim dari Tartarus untuk menghancurkan kita." Ia melirik curiga pada Naruto.

Naruto menatapnya tajam. "Demi Dewa-Dewi! Kuingatkan kalau aku dan _Sakura_ bukanlah mata-mata! Atau pun monster!" Naruto sengaja menekan nama Sakura. "Apa aku harus memanggil augur untuk membuat kalian semua percaya?!"

"Tuh kan, dia sekarang berbicara aneh," kata Neji. Putra dari Dewa Poseidon itu lantas menyambar pedangnya dan mengarahkannya ke leher Naruto, "Sebaiknya kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya atau kepalamu akan terjenggal."

"Aku hilang ingatan, idiot!" kesabaran Naruto yang dari awalnya memang sudah tipis, membuatnya langsung mengatai Neji. Terlebih lagi, ia sangat tidak terima Neji menyebut Sakura sebagai mata-mata.

"Hah! Kalau kau hilang ingatan, sudah pasti kau tidak bisa mengingat jati dirimu!" cemooh Neji. Pedangnya terulur semakin dalam ke leher Naruto. Satu senti lagi, bisa dipastikan leher Naruto akan tergorok.

"Tunggu!" suara dari pintu membuat semua orang yang berada di ruangan Tsunade menoleh, kecuali Naruto yang tidak bisa bergerak.

Hyuuga Hinata, berdiri di pintu masuk dengan napas terengah. Ia mengenakan piyama anak perempuan di Asrama, yang dipadu dengan jaket andalannya untuk menghalau angin malam musim gugur. Rambut indigonya berantakan, seperti habis dipaksa bangun dari tidur.

"Hi ... nata?" gumam Neji lirih.

"Tunggu," ujar Hinata. Kakinya yang beralaskan sandal tidur berwarna ungu muda memasuki ruangan Tsunade dengan tenang sekaligus ngeri. Tenang karena sudah sampai, ngeri karena melihat Naruto yang hampir digorok Neji.

"Ku-kumohon, lepaskan Naruto. D-dia tidak bersalah, dan dia bukan mata-mata. naruto su-sudah tidur selama berbulan-bulan, selain itu dia juga a-amnesia. Tidak mungkin 'kan dia mata-mata?"

"Buktimu kurang kuat, Hinata," kata Neji lembut sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bisa saja dia berpura-pura tidur dan pura-pura amnesia. Dia mengingat siapa dirinya."

"I-iya," Hinata meremas tepian jaketnya, "ta-tapi anak-anak Apollo di _Little Hospital _m-mengatakan kalau Naruto benar-benar amnesia. Soal bagaimana ia bisa mengingat m-masa lalunya, itu bisa saja t-terjadi. Sepertinya, ada ingatan yang k-kuat menyangkut masa lalu Naruto."

"Kurasa Hinata benar," kata Tsunade.

"Tapi, Nona—"

"Dan Neji juga tidak bisa seratus persen disalahkan." sambung Tsunade. Ia memandang penuh arti pada Naruto yang sekarang lehernya tidak lagi menempel pada pedang Neji. "Maaf, Nak. Aku kenal semua _demigod_ di Asrama ini, tapi tidak ada satu _demigod_ pun bernama Sakura. Dan jika kekasihmu atau siapa pun itu datang, kami tetap menganggapnya sebuah ancaman, dan mau tak mau, kami akan menyerang kekasihmu. Bahkan jika perlu, kami akan ... membunuhnya."

"Tapi, kau tidak boleh melakukan itu. Dia tidak akan menyerang tempat ini!" protes Naruto.

"Kita tidak akan tahu," kata Tsunade sambil mengangkat bahu. "Lagipula ini sudah malam. Sebaiknya kalian kembali dan segera tidur."

Naruto masih lemas. Tidak, ia tidak boleh membiarkan Sakura diserang. Ia tak boleh membiarkan gadis itu mati, kecuali kalau ia sanggup hidup tanpa Sakura. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Naruto menyambar pedang Neji dan mengarahkan pedang itu ke lehernya.

"Naruto!"

Mata Neji terbelalak, mulut Tsunade menganga, sementara Hyuuga Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan ngeri. _Demigod_ lain yang 'menggiring' Naruto mundur beberapa langkah dan memegang pedang masing-masing.

"Kumohon," ujar Naruto, "aku rela melakukan apa saja demi kalian. _Apa saja_, bahkan jika perlu aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri di hadapan kalian. Tapi tolong, biarkan Sakura datang kemari dengan selamat, ijinkan dia masuk. Aku berjanji, aku dan dia akan meninggalkan tempat ini saat dia datang."

Hati Hinata seperti ditusuk ribuan belati saat mendengarnya. Ia sudah susah payah kemari, terantuk kakinya sendiri berkali-kali, dan nyaris jatuh dari tangga ketika mengetahui Naruto ditangkap Neji. Ia rela kemari, hanya untuk membela Naruto. Hanya untuknya. Dan apa balasannya? Naruto menganggapnya tidak penting dan lebih memilih kekasih dari masa lalunya.

_Wait_! Apa ia bilang 'kekasih'?

_Jangan terlalu banyak berharap, Hinata_, suara dalam dirinya berkata, _kau bukan siapa-siapa baginya_.

Kalau dipikir, suara dalam dirinya benar juga. Memangnya siapa ia? Siapa dirinya bagi Naruto? Hanya seorang teman bukan? Dan sebagai teman, seharusnya ia tak mengharap apa-apa. Lagipula, tidak mungkin juga Hinata jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu. Mereka baru bertemu beberapa jam yang lalu—bahkan belum sampai sehari. Dan Naruto juga sudah memiliki pacar—serta satu-satunya orang yang bisa ia ingat selain dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah," suara Tsunade memecah lamunan Hinata, "jikalau kekasihmu datang, aku tidak akan memberi perintah untuk membunuhnya."

"Tapi, Nona Tsunade—" Neji hendak protes, tapi keburu dipotong ucapan Tsunade.

"Sebaiknya kalian cepat kembali. Jam sepuluh malam sudah lewat. Kalian tentu tidak mau kuhukum karena melanggar jam malam, bukan?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua bulan terlewati sudah.

Selama itu pula, eksistensi Sakura semakin tidak tampak. Bulan lalu, Sakura pernah mengiriminya pesan pelangi lagi dan mengatakan agar Naruto tidak ke mana-mana agar ia dapat melacak Naruto dengan mudah, dan Naruto menuruti semua itu. Tapi semenjak hari itu, Sakura tidak pernah lagi mengiriminya pesan atau apapun. Jujur, hal itu membuat Naruto resah.

Ke mana sebenarnya gadis itu? Apa dia membohonginya? Apa Sakura melupakannya dan berpaling pada lelaki lain? Memikirkan gagasan yang terakhir membuat Naruto tersenyum sinting.

Sakura melupakannya, itu _sudah _pasti. Lelaki di dunia ini bukan hanya dirinya. Dengan menghilangnya Naruto, Sakura pasti putus asa dan berpaling pada laki-laki lain—pria yang tidak akan meninggalkannya, pria yang akan selalu berada di sisinya. Dan yang pasti, pria itu setia, tidak akan berpaling pada hati gadis lain ...

Tidak, tidak. Apa sih yang dipikirkannya?

Naruto tidak mencintai Hinata, ia yakinkan itu. Tapi, tak bisa dipungkiri juga ia merasa nyaman kalau berada di sisi Hinata. Perasaan nyamannya menjadi-jadi serta denyut jantungnya berpacu sedemikian cepat jika bertemu pandang dengan Hinata. Hatinya sakit kala ia melihat Hinata sedih, atau terbakar ketika melihatnya dengan pria lain. Ingin ia selalu berada di sisi Hinata, melindungi gadis itu, menjaganya dari apapun, dan merajut kasih bersamany ...

Sekali lagi, ia menggeleng kuat.

"N-Naruto?" suara lembut Hinata menyentakkan Naruto dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh, melihat Hinata membawa dua kembang api di tangan kanannya. Malam ini Hinata tampil memesona sekali, dengan _kimono_—pakaian tradisional orang Jepang. _Sigh! _Bahkan Naruto tak tahu kalau Hinata orang Jepang—berwarna ungu muda dengan motif bunga lily putih.

"M-memikirkan Sakura lagi?" tanyanya.

"Begitulah," jawab Naruto tak jelas. Ada nada keputusasaan dalam suaranya.

Hinata tersenyum lembut, dan mau tak mau, jantung Naruto kembali dibuat jumpalitan karenanya. "Sudahlah. C-cepat atau lambat Sakura pasti akan d-datang. Kau t-tidak perlu khawatir."

_Justru karena itu aku khawatir, Hinata_, batin Naruto berbicara. Namun tentu saja, ia tak mungkin mengatakannya di depan Hinata. Gadis itu baik hati dan selalu menghiburnya. Untung atau ruginya, itu selalu berhasil.

"Terima kasih, Hinata." Naruto tersenyum, matanya lalu beralih pada kembang api yang dipegang Hinata. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke pinggir pantai? Pasti menyenangkan bermain kembang api di sana."

Hinata mengiyakan. Bersama-sama, keduanya melangkah menuju pantai dengan senyap. Hinata bukan tipikal orang yang banyak bicara, dan entah kenapa, saat bersama Hinata Naruto selalu menjadi pendiam. Otak hiperaktifnya selalu dipaksa tenang. Justru sebaliknya, jantungnya-lah yang mendadak hiperaktif.

Tak lama lagi, tahun baru akan menyambut. Kata Hinata, memang dua minggu sebelum tahun baru, selalu diadakan pesta kembang api setiap malam, lampion-lampion harapan mulai dibuat, dan _demigod_ disibukkan dengan menghias asrama.

Suasanya pantai tampak sepi saat mereka sampai. Biarpun sepi, tempat ini sangatlah terang. Lampion-lampion diletakkan di bibir pantai, terbawa dan tersapu ombak menuju lautan, dan menerangi laut yang biasanya gelap dan suram.

Naruto mengeluarkan korek dan mulai menyalakan kembang api. Bunga-bunga api terbentuk, kian menambah terang suasana. Hinata sumringah, memainkan kembang api seolah ia adalah seorang _fire dancer_. Entah kenapa, Naruto ikut tersenyum. Demi Dewa-Dewi, Hinata cantik sekali malam ini.

"Ah, kembang apiku habis," keluh Hinata. Ia memandang sedih pada kembang apinya yang masih menyisakan asap.

"Ini," Naruto menyodorkan kembang apinya, "punyaku masih setengah. Kaupakai saja."

"Ah, ya, terima kasih, Naruto." Hinata menunduk, mengambil kembang api Naruto. Saat ia mengadah, ia terkejut saat menyadari betapa dekat wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto.

Seketika, semburat merah jambu terbentuk di pipinya. Bukan hanya itu saja, Hinata juga terkejut karena Naruto mengangkat dagunya, kian mengeleminasi jarak di antara mereka, hingga sesuatu yang manis dan lembap menyapu bibirnya. Naruto sendiri bingung. Ia sadar, _jelas-jelas_ sadar. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang salah dengan dirinya. Ia tak mampu mengendalikan hasratnya, dan nekad mencium Hinata.

Sebuah deru mesin kapal tiba-tiba terdengar. Naruto melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Hinata, dan menemukan kembang apinya sudah terbakar habis. Cukup lama juga ia berciuman dengan Hinata. Bukan hanya itu saja yang menarik perhatiannya. Di hadapannya dan Hinata kini, terparkir sebuah kapal megah berwarna hitam mengilap.

Sang pemilik kapal turun—seorang wanita muda dengan rambut merah muda sebahu dan bermata hijau laksana rumput di asrama. Naruto membelakkan mata. Ia _sangat _mengenal wanita ini—wanita yang selalu mengisi mimpi-mimpinya, wanita yang selalu ia rindukan, orang lain yang ia ingat saat pertama kali membuka mata.

"Naruto!" seru Sakura. "Aku merindukanmu!"

**.**

**.**

**Next ...**

**.**

**.**

**Glossarium:**

**Zeus: **Dewa petir, Dewa tertinggi di antara semua Dewa Olympus. Dewa yang menggulingkan Kronos sang Titan. (Greek Mythology)

**Poseidon: **Dewa Laut.

**Hades: **Dewa Alam bawah. Diceritakan bahwa Hades menghuni alam bawah setelah membagi kekuasaan dengan Zeus dan Poseidon. (Greek Mythology)

**Olympus: **12 Dewa-Dewi utama yang tinggal di puncak gunung Olympus.

**Ares: **Dewa Perang. (Greek Mythology)

**Augur: **peramal yang membaca tanda-tanda tentang masa depan. (Roman Mythology)

* * *

**Sapphire: **Akhirnya selesai juga! *banting flashdisk* Arrggghh! Nggak bisa berkata-kata deh! Random abis soalnya. Aarrgghhh! I Love NaruHina and NaruSaku! Persembahan terakhir saya sebelum UKK. Mohon doanya:) Muaahh *stress*

Ariga- ehm,

σας ευχαριστώ ^^


End file.
